Pacifica's Journey
by LightDrksoul
Summary: On the day of the Pines twins leaving Gravity Falls, Pacifica Northwest decides that she had put up with enough of her parent's terrible way of treating her and other people. Pacifica runs away to discover for herself what living life free truly feels like, and if she can help others on the way well that's just a bonus. New and old Gravity Falls weirdness will always follow.
1. Chapter 1

PACIFICA'S CHOICE! THE START OF A NEW LIFE!

It was the morning of the fateful day that the Pines twins were leaving Gravity Falls, and Pacifica Northwest couldn't be more conflicted. Most of her felt depressed that they were leaving and guilty that she never really made it up to them for everything they did to help her and the town. Though she would never listen to this part of herself, there was a tiny part of her that still belonged to her parents and it was looking at the Pines leaving as a good thing as the creepy things in Gravity Falls may leave with them. Pacifica was disgusted when she thought that and pushed that thought to the back of her mind, the Pines were the only ones who were able to convince her to change and stand up to her parents. The most she could do is give them a real good bye from a friend.

Pacifica woke up at her normal time of five am and started picking her outfit for the day, she was gonna choose a really expensive and fashionable one, but a strange addition to her walk in closet caught her eye. Pacifica grabbed the llama sweater that Mabel had let her keep, and smiled softly at it. Pacifica grabbed a skirt that matched the sweater and went to take a quick shower. After she was done with her shower, Pacifica looked at the mirror choosing whether or not she should put on her makeup. She loved makeup and the feeling of making herself better with her own hands, but looking at her makeup today she thought of Mabel. One of the reasons she had hated Mabel when they met was Mabel just didn't care. Mabel didn't care about Pacifica's name, rank, reputation, she also didn't care about her own looks, clothes, or attitude. Pacifica hated Mabel's natural good looks and her happy go lucky outlook, or maybe it was she was jealous. Jealous that Mabel didn't have to try at all to look good, that no matter what happened nothing could tear the girl down.

Pacifica ignored her makeup and went back to her room, where two boxes laid. Pacifica smiled as she pulled out a large roll of wrapping paper and a box of crafting supplies. A while later, Pacifica had ran downstairs with the gifts, meeting her closest butler and friend, Jeeves. He bowed and gave a slight smile looking at her choice of clothes and made a teasing comment.

"Well Ms. Pacifica I must said that those clothes will give your parents a heart attack if they see you."

Pacifica put her hands together to make herself look more innocent. "Oh do you promise that?"

The two laughed and left the manor, Pacifica wasn't in the mood to put up with her parents and decided she would buy breakfast later. Pacifica watched the manor disappeared from view and remembered something checking her bag she was glad she found she had remembered it. The drive to the Mystery Shack was uneventful, but it gave Pacifica time to doubt herself as she didn't know what to say to the twins.

The car stopped and Pacifica looked at the shack, getting flashbacks of hiding there during the end of the world. Pacifica shuddered as she had been woken up by nightmares of those days, but she forced the thoughts away as the red haired daughter of the town's lumberjack came out of the building. Pacifica grabbed her bag and ran to the teen, who gave a laugh when she saw the girl.

"I thought I'd see you Northwest, but I have to say that Mabel will love seeing you in that sweater. The twins are inside if you want to see them."

Pacifica shook her head and started digging through her bag. "I am here to tell the twins goodbye, but I have something that belongs to your family."

Wendy looked confused as to what the Northwests could have that belonged to her family. Pacifica pulled out an ax from her bag and carefully passed it to Wendy, who turned it in her hands getting a feel for it. Inched on the handle was the name _Archibald Corduroy._ Wendy gasped as she remembered her ancestor who was said to have died in a mudslide and asked Pacifica where did she get the ax.

Pacifica looked down in shame as she explained what her family had done to Wendy's ancestor and the curse he placed on the manor. Wendy put the ax on her belt and kneed to Pacifica's height, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder and smiling.

"Hey I want to say thank you Pacifica. It's thanks to you that my ancestor could finally get his peace and you didn't have to give this to me, you chose to because you cared. I may not be the biggest fan if your family, but you're cool in my book. Thanks ."

Wendy held a fist out and Pacifica hit it with hers, feeling that guilt ease off her mind. Pacifica was about to enter the shack when Wendy pulled out a book and told her that it was a gift to the twins from the townspeople and asked if she wanted to write her name down. Pacifica nodded pulling out a pen and wrote her signature and added a heart. Wendy looked at it and back at Pacifica with a teasing smirk.

"Ooh you added a heart huh, not getting a crush on one of them are ya?" Wendy laughed at Pacifica's light blush and opened the door for her to enter the shack, but before she went in Wendy turned serious. "Hey Pacifica, I been in enough relationships to know that if you have something to say to one of the twins you should tell them. If you don't you'll regret it, remember that."

Pacifica nodded entering the shack and walking to the kitchen where Dipper and Mabel were sitting at the table with pancakes, but the twins were holding bottles of syrup above their mouths and saying the names of their respective bottle. Pacifica giggled as Dipper hit the top of his bottle and won their contest, but he started coughing and Mabel started laughing.

"Well it's nice to see you two are keeping busy." Pacifica said sarcastically and smiled as Mabel ran over and tackled her in a hug.

"Pacifica! You came over for breakfast!"

"Oh you both can eat I still don't take handouts and besides I'm not that hungry-" Pacifica blushed in embarrassment as her stomach grumbled loudly, interrupting her. Dipper shook his head as he grabbed another plate and put one of his pancakes on it, and held the plate out to Pacifica.

"Remember this isn't a handout, it's sharing. Want some syrup?"

Pacifica took the plate and looked at the syrup. "My parents never let me have syrup at home, they said it's too sticky and will make me fat."

Mabel looked like she nearly had a heart attack as she grabbed Pacifica and poured a lot of syrup on her pancake. "Your parents actually limit your sugar!? I would die from sadness at something like that!"

Pacifica grabbed a fork and knife, eating the pancake elegantly. "It has always been like this. My parents say that a Northwest is not allowed to be fat so I'm forbidden from eating sugar really."

Dipper finished his pancake and leaned back in his chair, his frown reminded Mabel of Grunkle Stan when he talks about Gideon. "I really hate your parents Pacifica, I don't know how you could put up with that strict lifestyle. Is being the best at everything really make you more happier than someone who just decided to live? I won't ever understand it."

Pacifica didn't answer and just enjoyed the sweetness of the pancake, only looking up when both Stans entered the kitchen. "Good morning Mr. Pines and uhh Mr. Pines."

Stan grunted and Ford smiled saying good morning back. Pacifica enjoyed spending the next couple hours with the twins as Mabel taught her the basics of sewing, Dipper and her played a long game of chess ending in a draw, and they spent time with Wendy and Soos fooling around the shack. Pacifica noticed that slowly other people from town were arriving and decided that she better tell Dipper the emotions she had been feeling since the Northwest Manor incident, sadly she was forced to wait as people kept talking to him and made it difficult for her to get a private moment. Pacifica eventually met up with Wendy and Soos, talking and really enjoying their company. During their conversation Wendy brought up what she said earlier and Pacifica let it slip that she was trying, but couldn't find the right moment.

"No problem Paz, we can get you two privacy. Soos if you please." Wendy said as she whispered her plan in Soos's ear. Soos nodded picking up Pacifica and pushing his way to Dipper who was talking to Gideon Gleeful, Soos picked up Dipper saying there was a Blonde monster who needed his help. Soos shoved them both into his break room and leaving the two together in an awkward silence.

"Well that happened… Oh! I almost forgot!" Pacifica pulled out two gifts that looked like they were wrapped by a six year old. "Yeah sorry about the wrapping, it's a lot harder than it looks. You and Mabel should be thankful, I went through the trouble of wrapping those gifts and buying them."

Dipper looked at the gifts and smiled, hugging the girl and thanking her. Pacifica felt her heart flutter at the contact, but immediately felt sick when Mabel's voice was heard.

"MOM! DAD! DIPPER THEY'RE HERE!"

Dipper's smile grew and he began to leave and Pacifica knew this maybe her last chance.

"DIPPER! WAIT!" Dipper stopped and looked back at the blonde, but Pacifica felt her tongue dry up and she let out a small response. "Tell your parents I said hi…" Dipper nodded leaving Pacifica to sulk alone in the room.

Later Pacifica came out to see the twins hugging their great uncles and Dipper trading hats with Wendy, also Pacifica smiled when Wendy gave Dipper the book. Pacifica was going to go give the twins her goodbye, but her arm was grabbed and she started getting pulled away. Pacifica panicked when she looked back to see her parents pulling her towards the back of the shack where their limo was waiting.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest! What do you believe you are doing in this run down commoner's hole. Are you trying to drag the Northwest name through the mud?!" Pacifica was going to argue with her father, when her mother also started.

"What trash are you wearing?! You are not wearing your makeup, your hands are covered in filth, and is that syrup on you!?" Pacifica looked at herself and glared at her mother for insulting Mabel's hard work.

"It's about time those Pines leave, it is their fault that you became this way. Maybe with them gone you will learn manners again ungrateful girl."

"Shut up! It's thanks to those Pines that you are even alive right now! You're just mad that they had the guts to stand up to you, and that they could convince others to listen to them without needing money! The Pines twins made me a better person because they showed me I don't have to be like you!"

The next thing Pacifica knew was she was on the ground with a stinging pain on her cheek. Never before had her parents hit her and now Pacifica would not give them the enjoyment of seeing her cry.

"I have had enough of this filthy attitude! We will ship you off to an all girls school in Germany that expertise in children like you! Maybe it will beat out all that insolence."

Pacifica grabbed a handful of mud and threw it right at her parents, running back to the crowd of people just as the car was leaving. Pacifica could only stare in sadness as the twins disappeared over a nearby hill. Pacifica wiped her eyes as she was grabbed and pulled into the Mystery Shack. Wendy, Soos, Stan, and Ford were there giving her a sympathetic expressions. Wendy wiped the girl's eyes and gave a smile.

"Hey Paz, Soos and I saw what happened and told Mr. Pines and his brother. Mr. Pines has experience with something like what you're going through and we want to help you get away from your parents. I know running away is a big deal, but seeing her they treat you. We think it will help you grow. We don't have money but we do have experience."

Pacifica looked around at them all and teared up crying softly, saying thank you over and over again. Wendy and Soos hugged her while Stan and Ford gave a smile.

"Okay kid if you are expecting to skip town, you need clothes, protection supplies, and money." Stan said and Pacifica nodded, pulling her phone out and calling Jeeves. She told him her plan and he understood saying that he thought she would do it someday, he said he would prepare a pack for her and full it with essentials. Pacifica thanked him and went over with the others on where to begin heading, and an hour later Jeeves appeared and handed over a large pink backpack.

"That bag has clothes, snacks, a compass, a map, a solar powered GPS, and I packed all your month's allowance so that can keep you going for a year. Please be safe Ms. Pacifica and I hope you find what you are looking for."

Pacifica hugged Jeeves and thanked him for everything he had done for her, Jeeves left and Pacifica turned back to everyone and they had all gotten a gift to help her on her way. Stan walked up and tossed her small gold brass knuckles saying they were for Mabel, but the girl was okay with her grappling hook. Soos walked up and handed Pacifica his lucky screwdriver and said that it helped him when he was in trouble so maybe it can help her. Ford gave her a thick book with a number _4_ on it, saying that since weirdmageddon more monsters and weirdness has escaped pass Gravity Falls and the book may help her. Wendy was last as she handed over a phone with all their numbers in it saying that her parents couldn't trace it, and before Pacifica left Wendy put Dipper's hat on her head.

"Better keep that hat safe, maybe you will be able to give him it back on your journey."

"Thanks Wendy, for everything."

Wendy nodded as Pacifica smiled and walked along the road that the Pines twins left on.


	2. Chapter 2

PACIFICA'S FIRST TEST! RETURN WHAT IS LOST!

(A/N - I wanted to say a thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. I have two other fanfiction on different topics and I'm working on an original book so these chapters may come at unusual times. Thanks for reading and here is chapter 2!)

(B/N - YOUR FRIEND BILL HERE! SINCE I'M EXTREMELY BORED I DECIDED TO HAVE SOME FUN WITH YOU ALL, SO I WILL LEAVE GOOD OLD CIPHERS IN EVERY CHAPTER TILL MY VICTORY! HERE IS AN EASY ONE! TILD HGILMT OOZNZ, IMOB GSVM XZM R DRM!)

Pacifica was so tired when the sounds of something in the distance started to pull her for her sleep.

"Ugh shut up! People are trying to sleep here!"

The only response Pacifica received was the sound of screaming and that woke her instantly, and she wished she didn't. This was Gravity Falls, the little town was burning and all the monsters and demons were scattered around dead. Pacifica turned from the sight and tried to run to find Dipper and the others, but she immediately froze when a sinister laugh echoed from behind her. Pacifica fearfully turned back to see Bill Cipher staring at the town and laughing happily, he then faced the blonde.

"Ahh Llama this is how things should have gone, but I was so stupid that I let you all go. This time I will do things right and if you know what is good for you, you should just run."

"If you are the real Bill Cipher, Dipper and the Pines will beat you again! You lost once and you'll lose again!"

"This time I will have something they don't expect, I'll have you! Besides there are worst things in the universe than me, but for now you'll do well." Bill smiled and pointed behind Pacifica and when she looked behind her there were souvenirs of the other members of the zodiac circle. Pacifica stared in shock at the pine tree hat, shooting star sweater, Stan's hat, Soos's shirt, Wendy's ax, Ford's glasses, Robbie's heart jacket, and more. All the items were splattered in blood and looking down, Pacifica saw her hands were drenched in the crimson liquid. Bill was right behind her as she fell to her knees. "I must be going I am getting too weak. I'll be rooting for ya Llama, let's see how far you can fall. Wake up!" Bill laughed and snapped his fingers as Pacifica was pushed out of her dream.

Pacifica woke with a scream and slowly forced herself to calm down and get her bearings. She had been sleeping under a bridge because she didn't find a motel, Pacifica sighed looking at the barely rising sun. she grabbed her bag and while she started walking, she pondered the dream and if it was real.

 _Was that really Bill Cipher? Dipper and Mabel wouldn't have left if they thought Bill was alive so it must have been a dream, right? Even if it was the real Bill why would he come to me instead of going after Mr. Pines or the twins? What was that about using me? Ugh that stupid triangle is driving me crazy even when he's dead! I'll read the journal for a while, maybe I'll learn something new._

Pacifica pulled out the journal and a granola bar, eating and reading Pacifica walked as she had for the last four days. Pacifica was sure to not give her name out too casually as her parents were all over radios and tv saying how much they missed their princess, but Pacifica knew better. The reason they were worried was the longer she was missing, the longer people would investigate and question her parents. Reading the journal Pacifica could see someone as nerdy as Dipper getting obsessed in it, but most of this were things that Pacifica had to see to believe. Unicorns, Weremaids, Magic spells, Aliens and other weird stuff. It seemed as the first part of the journal, which had been journal 1, was focused on theories and ideas on the weirdness and paranormal. The second third, journal 2, was focused on magic and special items. Lastly the third part, journal 3, was filled with info on monsters and Bill Cipher. Pacifica loved this part of the book the most as Dipper's handwriting was everywhere on it, and it even had his real name in it.

"Mason Pines. Well I wonder why he doesn't use that name it's cute. I guess their parents really liked the twins thing, Mabel, Mason." Pacifica was nearing a small town, more of a village really, that stood besides a creek that Pacifica had read that the creek has the cleanest water anywhere! Pacifica ran up to the town just as a teenage boy came out of one of the nearest houses. Pacifica smiled at him and asked if she was in Pellimaa and the boy gave a kind smile nodding.

"Yeah this is it sorry but you town on a low month. The creek that has run for over five hundred years had suddenly dried up, and if we can't get that water the town will have to move location. The families that lived here have been on this land since for generations, even my parents are thinking of packing."

Pacifica looked around at the ancient looking buildings and families that were scattered around. The children were playing happily, but the parents were looking at their crops and at the empty creek, beaten expressions on their faces. Pacifica looked at the boy and grabbed his arm.

"Have you all checked the origin of the creek? Have you all traveled upstream?!"

The boy frowned at her and nodded. "Of course we sent five villagers and they never came back, since then we didn't want to lose anymore. Are you by yourself?"

Pacifica ignored his question and continued with her idea. "Okay guy how about if we travel up stream and get not only your water back, but also your people."

The boy took his arm and crossed them. "We? No offense G.I. Jane but I'm seventeen and you're what eleven?"

"Twelve. Come on look around at the people around you, they deserve a chance don't they?"

The boy sighed and held his hand out. "My name is Parry and I known these people all my life and they do deserve a chance. Fine let's go I have a dagger so that should keep us safe, and I better not die because of you blonde. Mom! Dad! I'm going to take care of uhh hey kid what's your name?" Pacifica was about to answer. But thought of her parents looking for her and said Paz. Parry shrugged and yelled to his parents again. "I'm going with Paz and will be back here later! Don't hold up for me! Let's get going."

The two walked up the dried creek in silence, getting bored Pacifica pulled out the journal and caught Parry's attention.

"What's that? Looks like some imaginary monster book."

"This is a journal and all these monsters are supposed to be real. I only met a few but that is enough for me."

Parry stared at her in disbelief. "You honestly think I believe you met monsters?"

Pacifica shrugged, "It's your choice to believe not mine. I met these Lilliputtians that are little men in golf courses, I met a category ten ghost, and i met some demon from a different world." Pacifica showed Parry the pictures and told him the stories of the creature, without letting it known who she really was. The two talked when suddenly Parry shushed her.

"Wait I hear something." Parry kneed and after a moment he started to run, causing Pacifica to rush after him. She couldn't hear anything, but it may have been that Parry knew what to listen for. Parry grabbed Pacifica and hid behind a tree, in front of them was a huge castle made of logs and sticks and at the entrance were two beavers. "What the hell? There's no way they could have made something like this, and I think the castle is blocking our water!"

Parry stood up and ignoring Pacifica's warnings stepped to the beavers and lightly pushed them away with his feet. Pacifica was reading over her journal, thinking she had seen something like this before. Pacifica found the page she wanted and ran to Parry who had kicked open the door, and looked around inside.

Inside there were the lost villagers stuck in mud casings and Parry started to hit them, trying to free them.

"Parry! Wait! Something is coming! We have to go now before-" A huge roar echoed throughout the castle and a huge rumbling kept happening and growing stronger. "Oh no." An enormous beaver appeared with a crown on it's head, sharp teeth, and red beady eyes.

"P-Paz what is that thing?" Parry and Pacifica took some steps back as the beaver looked down and started chasing them.

"I-it's a Afanc! A huge beaver that builds castles and usually causes floods! This one must have built it's castle on your creek because of the pure water!" Parry dodged when the beaver attacked him with it's teeth.

"How do we beat it!? This thing is getting way too close! Stop it!"

Pacifica scanned the journal and found something, "Okay! There is a way to tear down the castle! There is always a stick poking out awkwardly and if we pull it out the castle will start falling, look around for a stick weirdly poking out!" Parry was distracting the creature by running around and dodging it's attacks while Pacifica was looking around checking every place she could think of. "If I was gonna hide something so important, I would...hide it in plain sight!" Pacifica looked up above a huge throne and saw a wooden figure of the Afanc, but the nose was wrong. "Got ya! Parry keep him distracted a little longer!"

"No problem! Here take it and climb!" Parry said as he threw her his dagger and kept dodging and moving the statues slowly to the exit. Pacifica carefully took the dagger and started to climb the wall. Pacifica grunted as splinters kept happening to her as she relied more on the wall and her strength was quickly running out, Parry tripped and was hit by the Afanc's tail. Pacifica pushed herself to climb faster and she finally grabbed the statue's nose, but she grew dizzy as a craving into the statue's forehead looked like Bill Cipher. "Hurry hurry Llama your friend won't last much longer!"

"PAZ Please! Hurry!"

Pacifica shook the craving and voice out of her mind and pulled the stick with all her might, causing the Afanc turned and roared as it saw her. The creature slammed into the wall to get her down, but managed to unplug the stick and Pacifica screamed as she fell and closed her eyes waiting for the pain. None came as she fell into Parry's arms, "Are you crazy!? We have to go the whole place is coming down!" Parry put her down and started to head for the door, but Pacifica grabbed his shirt and pointed at the Afrac that was pinned under a log. Parry stared at it as it struggled and yelled out for help, so he sighed and ran to the creature and started to pull the log off it. Pacifica started pulling also and after a combined effort they finally got it to move, and the grabbed both by their shirts and ran to the exit as the castle fell.

Outside the water began to push the logs away and flow normally again. Pacifica and Parry were standing next to the mud castings of the villagers and the Afrac. Both the children looked up at the Afrac as it bowed and dropped it's crown, before running back into the woods. Pacifica looked at the crown half her size and smiled at Parry's shocked expression.

"What are you waiting for? You got the water back, got out the villagers, and you now have a crown that can pay for everyone in your village!"

Parry looked at Pacifica and rubbed his head, "Well you did take down the castle and your journal did save us in there. You aren't gonna take half the crown?"

Pacifica shook her head laughing, "Money isn't a huge priority for me. Let's get all this back to your place."

It took the rest of the day, but they successfully got back and after a scolding from Parry's parents they showed the village the crown and villagers. The town celebrated all night with food, music, and games for Pacifica and Parry. Of course no one believed their story and the villagers who were caught forgot the creature, but maybe that was for the best. Pacifica spent the night in the local hotel, free of charge, and first thing in the morning began to leave. Parry was already up and smiled at her.

"Glad I was able to catch you. I wanted to say thanks for everything and that was pretty cool for a twelve year old, and I know it's irresponsible to do this but here." Parry tossed over his knife, safely inside a stealth. "It may help you, Ms. Northwest."

Pacifica cursed as she put the knife away. "How long did you know?"

Parry chuckled putting his arms behind his head. 'Right away. We aren't crazy people, we know when one of the richest girls in the world are missing. You may need a new look if you want to stay hidden, i promise we won't tell no one anything."

Pacifica hugged Parry and thanked him, before walking away to her next destination.


	3. Chapter 3

ONE OF THE WORST MONSTERS! DON'T GIVE UP!

(A/N - Hiya! What's up everyone? I found some free time this weekend and decided why not write another chapter? In the last chapter Bill rudely interrupted my story so just as a way to piss him off I'll tell you the answer to his little Atbash cipher. He said GROW STRONG LLAMA, ONLY THEN CAN I WIN! Anyway thanks to If I Could Begin to Be and Spider-pig for the reviews and I'll thank the followers in the next chapter. On with the show!)

(B/N - DID THAT LOSER TRULY THINK HE COULD JUST MESS WITH ME AND GET AWAY WITH IT?! I'LL SHOW HIM, BUT FIRST HERE IS A LITTLE SECRET OF MINE FOR ALL YOUR LITTLE MINDS. OH AND YOU WILL NEED TO USE THIS HINT, Light Darksoul. T EO E AI!L CLS NEHAEMIIA!A FEELVMTGEBYRRA GENNTNRU ERRT HLEI)

Preston and Priscilla Northwest's limo stopped in the middle of the forest as a figure walked to the limo. Preston lowered his window and passed the figure a large wad of money.

"You know your job Shifty. Get her back in one piece and use any means necessary, we need her back. We freed you and you have one week or we go to Ford Pines." The window rose and they sped away, leaving this man smiling as he changed his form into Dipper Pines. He pulled out a phone and made a call.

"We have the money and the girl is heading your way, they want her in one piece. You don't have be afraid to break her just a bit."

. . .

Pacifica was eating breakfast in an old time diner when the news came on about strange sightings and paranormal hunters rising everywhere. Pacifica left some money and ran when the name Pacifica Northwest appeared on the screen, after running for a while she sighed. Pacifica was growing tired of the running and thought back to Parry's advice and looked at her hair, she let it go and pulled out her phone. She hadn't used it since the day she left, but maybe just a moment wouldn't hurt. Pacifica turned on her phone and looked at her messages. There were hundreds of messages from strangers and her parents. There were one message that caught her eye immediately, MM Pines.

"Mabel...Mason Pines? They even shared a single account." Pacifica clicked on the message that the twins sent.

"PACIFICA! IT'S DIPPER! WE JUST HEARD ON THE NEWS THAT YOU'VE VANISHED! WHAT HAPPENED? Hi Pacifica! It's Mabel! Dipper is hyperventilating in the corner of the room, but don't worry he's fine. I know something big must have happened for you to run, after all you are one of the strongest people I ever met! When you see this message know that we're here for you the whole way and we'll always be here for you to talk to. PS: Seeing Dipper so scared for you made me put you two together in my shipping chart! Hehe bye!"

Pacifica softly smiled at the twins and their different ways of handling things, before leaving a message that said she was fine and they will talk later. Pacifica turned her phone off and looked ahead when a huge crash sound resonated throughout the woods. Pacifica sighed as she went towards the sound.

"Most people would run away from the loud sound, but nooo I have to go towards it. Now I'm complaining to myself I might be losing my mind."

"Oh Llama you lost that a long time ago!" Pacifica froze in her tracks as the world became grey and black, and Bill Cipher appeared. "Come over and sit with me kid! I can tell you that this isn't real, nope I am in your mind. I just want to talk with you."

Pacifica looked around and sat next to Bill, watching for the barest hint of an attack. "What do you want Cipher? You lost game over! You robbed my family of our mansion and you nearly caused the Pines family their uncle! I want to know why you're following me."

Bill laughed as he projected an image of a woman with many eyes and a kind smile. "This is the Oracle, she was the one who convinced old sixy that he had the face of the man that would defeat me. His brother did and she also made the prophecy that I would bring Weirdmageddon and be defeated, but I didn't believe her. Look Llama this woman is able to see everything and I have reason to believe she will go to you soon. You have a huge part in what is upcoming and let's say I hope that my theory is wrong or Weirdmageddon will look like a intro to the real show."

Pacifica frowned and stared hard into Bill's eye. "Why would you help me, after all you wanted to control our dimension. Why would you care what happens to all of us?"

Bill stood and said in a very serious tone, "Because your dimension isn't the only one in danger, all of them are. Weirdmageddon put something in motion that I didn't see coming and if we fail, me ruling your world would be paradise. Look Llama the journey you're taking will decide everyone's fate, I wouldn't be here helping you if I thought I wasn't in danger. I will give you a fraction of my powers and with them maybe you can deny fate and fix my mistakes, something is coming and you are not ready for it."

Bill pointed his finger at Pacifica as a blue light hit her and Pacifica screamed as blue fire surrounded her body. Pacifica woke to see herself in the woods she was just in with Bill, the crashing sound starting to return. _Was that real? Bill did something to me, but what?_ Pacifica groaned and walked toward the crashing sound. After a while, Pacifica arrived at the source at the noise and gasped at the sight. A huge machine was slamming into a cave with a large drill, but the things that surprised Pacifica the most were that it was government officials using the drill and on the drill was _Northwest Industries._

Every time the drill deepened into the cave, little creatures would rush out and be quickly caught by the government. The creatures were Geddites, the journals said they were living geodes, capable of high pitch and humming noises, gave off a faint light, and they were made of crystals. The Geddites seemed to be scared of the sunlight pouring into their home and the hundreds that they collected looked so weak in the sun. The next slam caused a bunch to rush out of the cave and a baby one ran right into Pacifica, causing one of the agents to see her.

"FREEZE! You are under arrest!" Pacifica put the creature in her pocket and ran, hearing dozens of footsteps behind her and even once a shot of a gun. Pacifica tripped over a branch and cut her knee on a rock, she tried to stand but fell and saw the blood trickling from her wound. "She's up here! We can't lose even one of them!" Pacifica shut her eyes and felt the ground shift as the ground rose up and when Pacifica opened her eyes, all around was darkness.

"Hey! What's happening?!" Pacifica shouted but her a faint singing as she pulled out the baby Geddite, which was shivering and glowing faintly. Pacifica hugged it and and took some deep breaths as she calmed herself. As her eyes focused they could see she was being held by huge hands, and they soon opened and dropped her on the ground. Pacifica put the baby Geddite back in her pocket and looked up at two large eyes inside an enormous cave, the creature spoke in a nervous and scared tone.

"I-I'm sorry for grabbing you, but the humans following you seemed scary. They have been hurting the Geddites and they shot me with those loud weapons…" The creature showed it's hands, they had dry blood, bullet holes, and were covered in moss and nature.

"What are you? Do you have a name?" Pacifica asked as she tried treating his wounds.

"I'm S-Steve, I'm the last of the tree giants from Gravity Falls. I decided that after Weirdmageddon, I would leave the dangerous town and make a new life for me. Those h-h-humans came with their machines and started hunting all the magical creatures here, they almost c-captured me several times. That machine they have has b-been pushing all the creatures from their homes, we are all so scared…"

Pacifica frowned and tightened her fists in anger at what her parents have been doing, even after Bill they continue to be as rotten as ever. "Why don't you fight back? You should be strong enough to crush that machine!"

Steve shook his head sobbing softly, "I-I tried but I'm too weak! They hurt me and I get too nervous, I'm just not strong enough…"

Pacifica shook her head at Steve, "NO! You can do this! I will help! Together we will save the Geddites and I will find a way so that they won't ever mess with you all again!" Steve looked at Pacifica and sniffed an okay as the two began to make a plan.

. . .

In the former Northwest Mansion, Old Man McGucket was staring shocked at his old laptop. The device was sensing a huge number of weird anomalies occurring all over the world and they all seemed to have been flowing from Gravity Falls to the rest of the world.

"Ohh what is happening?! This isn't Bill or anything like him, this is something _else_ …"

. . .

It was near midnight when Pacifica, Steve, and the baby Geddite now called Geddy, were staring at the machine with tents and officers everywhere. Pacifica pointed Steve to his place and began to execute the plan. Pacifica sneaked her way to where the tent with the most multicolored light and singing was, two guards were at the entrance of where the Geddites were being held. Pacifica took a deep breath and raised her hands at the guards, thinking about a conversion with Bill she just had.

"Think about what you want them to feel and their minds will create that pain! It's amazing isn't it! You might be using my powers for good right now Llama but remember that absolute power corrupts absolutely, you will be pushed each time you use that power."

Pacifica thought about a pain she can familiarize with and thought of a hundred bells loudly ringing and the two men having their mouth taped shut. The two men began holding their heads and fell to their knees unable to scream and were quickly unconscious. Pacifica fell to her knees and were taking long breaths and Geddy rubbed against her hip in fear. "I'm okay Geddy just tired. Let's get your friends and get going." Pacifica pulled the two men into the tent while Geddy spoke to his people, and the group listened to Pacifica's directions. The Geddites collected the rest of the ones still hidden in the cave and all gathered together, and Pacifica signaled down Steve to take them somewhere safer. Steve left with the Geddites, but Geddy stayed hidden in Pacifica's hoodie as she ran to the drill and started to investigate it. Pacifica found what she was looking for, the power source. She found it was some type of drive and in market drawn on it was _Hyperdrive, Property of F,_ and after taking it out the drill began to shake and fall apart. Pacifica was surrounded immediately and held her hands up as they took the hyperdrive back.

"Now Steve!" Pacifica shouted as the giant roared and began to kick and scare them away from her. Steve grabbed Pacifica and held her high above his head as she shouted out, "XILQA XILQA BESA BESA!" The moment she finished shouting those words, different symbols, they had written all around the forest, began to glow and a force field appeared pushing out all the agents. Steve lowered his hand and hugged Pacifica the best he could thanking her for helping them all. "Aww it was nothing, but you will have to defend this place should those men ever return. You can be the savior they all need, you just have to believe in yourself."

Steve nodded as he put her down and vowed to make her proud, and made her promise to return for a visit. As she left, Pacifica added a new page in the journal: Humans.

. . .

One of the soldiers had the hyperdrive in hand and called his superior. "Sir we still have the drive, but we lost the drill and creatures. A girl stood in our way, I believe it was Pacifica Northwest and I think she has what we are looking for."


	4. Chapter 4

THE BEGINNING! BILL'S PAST AND SECRETS!

(A/N - This chapter was strange to write as it doesn't really feature Pacifica that much and will focus on other characters and where they are. I read all of journal 3 and now I have some cool ideas on the past and I hope everyone enjoys my ideas on the past of Bill Cipher and the real villain of my story. Time to begin!

(B/N - SO ANOTHER FOOL TRYING TO EXPLAIN ME? SO MANY STUPID THEORIES AND YOU ALL ARE NOWHERE CLOSER TO THE TRUTH! YOU MORTALS ARE SO ADORABLE SOMETIMES! HOWEVER THE TIME FOR JOKES IS COMING TO AN END! EPK LGO WL HEW QY JHXQTN! B XCYA UP NXLXO QL FHF PUWX EW RPOP!)

Mabel Pines was in a strange predicament, she hated seeing her brother so worried and she was scared from the news that one of her friends is missing and maybe in danger, but Dipper being so worried over a girl he used to hate was a little too tempting for the enthusiastic girl. Mabel sighed when she opened the door to their room and saw Dipper looking at a map of Oregon and chewing on one of his pens, circles were scribbled on the map showing areas that had sightings of Pacifica Northwest. Mabel smiled sadly and put a hand on Dipper's shoulder.

"Hey Dippingsause! Still on your maps I see, shouldn't you be enjoying the weekend? It's our last year of middle school and you're wasting it away cooped up in this room! At least try to have some fun."

Dipper looked at her and sighed, "I'm sorry Mabel, it's just that Pacifica was trying to tell me something important the last day we were at Gravity Falls and she didn't get to say it. I'm worried that it has something to do with her running away, and I can't help her at all from here. After Weirdmageddon it seems like the whole world was affected somehow, and I don't think great uncle Ford can explain it."

"Oh Dipper stop worrying if anything was really wrong Great Uncle Ford and Grunkle Stan would tell us right away. Come on let's go get some ice cream."

Dipper smiled and got off his bed to join Mabel, but the moment they opened the door to leave a crash behind them made them turn. A old time lantern that Dipper had gotten as a gift from Mabel had fallen from the roof. The lantern suddenly burst into scarlet fire and started to create a pattern, the fire created the image of Bill but instead of his pupil the shape of the Llama symbol was there.

"Mabel call Grunkle Ford! Pacifica is in trouble and Bill isn't dead!

. . .

Ford and Stan were sea with Stan fishing for their dinner and Ford staring at his watch in frustration. The signal of anomalies have been spreading across the world at an alarming pace, but Ford couldn't think of why. Weirdmageddon locked away Bill and with him gone all new weirdness shouldn't be escaping Gravity Falls. The public should have noticed what has been going on, but no reports of monsters or weirdness has surfaced. Ford had a guess the government has something to do with it, but how are they able to keep it all quiet?

"Hey Ford! I caught a few fish for dinner! Holy sweetcakes! Ford something is coming!"

Ford ran to where Stan was and looked out at the foggy sea. Several boats and helicopters were approaching them at high speed and Ford started their boat, rushing off as fast as he could.

"Stanley! What did you do this time?!"

"Hey don't blame this on me Poindexter! It's the US government again! They are after you!"

The helicopters started shining spotlights on their boat and the voices of the agent Triggers and Powers spoke to them.

"Stanford and Stanley Pines you are under arrest from the United Nations for the kidnapping of Pacifica Northwest and endangering the world with supernatural allies! Freeze now or we will be forced to eliminate you!"

Ford and Stan cursed and stopped the boat, Ford decided to stall while Stan sent a message to Soos about their problem and told him to find any evidence that proves their innocence. Stan walks out joining his brother as they were handcuffed, but then everything stopped as if time froze. Out of the water the figure of their father rose, speaking to them unimpressed and unafraid.

"Stanley, Stanford, the one eyed demon has returned and thanks to your two's foolishness there is only one thing that can stop him. There is a being locked away in Cipher's world, free him and all will be fixed. Do not fail this time or Cipher will win your dimension."

The image vanished as time started again and the brothers were put on a helicopter heading towards Gravity Falls. The brothers were so distracted they didn't see the Northwest logo on the helicopters.

. . .

Wendy was happily talking to Melody who came back to Gravity Falls to help Soos run the Shack, when Soos ran in and started to tell them of a call he just had with Stan. The moment he finished telling them what was happening with the two Stans, a limo stopped outside the Shack and Old Man McGucket ran out grabbing Soos and Wendy by the arms.

"You two! I need your help! Something is happening and we need the other zodiac signs! Where are the other Stans?"

. . .

Robbie was hanging out with Tambry, just relaxing and enjoying each other's company, when his phone started getting messages from Wendy. He decided to check them later and laid down next to Tambry to relax.

. . .

Gideon Gleeful was not an ignorant person like most of the citizens of Gravity Falls were, so he found it extremely offensive that he was left in the dark about why all of the paranormal artifacts and trinkets he collected when he was in possession of Journal 2 were all going haywire. Naturally he would blame the Pines family, but there was no news of any of them having come back yet. That only left Bill Cipher, but

Dipper and Mabel ensured that Bill was done. Gideon called Ghost Eyes and after jumping onto his shoulders the two went off to check on something.

"Darn it Pines, with you gone I have to find a way to defend this town. We must be prepared for anything, even the return of Bill.

. . .

Pacifica was bored and reading the journal with Gobby sleeping in her hat, when they appeared to be nearing a circus. Pacifica ran ahead and after paying to get in, decided to explore it while the workers were setting up everything. One of the tents that caught her eye was a small palm reader's tent and deciding to have a little fun she

entered.

"Ahh if it isn't the missing Northwest, I been expecting you for a while now. It seemed that Sixer didn't heed my advice all that time ago. Your soul has been bonded to Bill Cipher's and I'm afraid that the prophecy from long ago has come to pass. In his final moments, Cipher had used ancient powers that he did not understand and now we all will pay the price. Pacifica your friends follow the path of fear, and in their fear they will doom all dimensions. If you can not stop them all will be lost. Take this ring, if be blue still a chance there be. Be it black, that shall be the last thing you see."

Pacifica took the ring and put it on as the woman vanished, leaving as time froze and Bill made himself appear.

"By the look of that ring, I see you met one of those people Llama. The descendents of the beings from dimension one that crashed into your dimension, you humans calls them aliens. These beings were the ones who predicted my rise to power a billion years ago and still they walk among you mortals trying to change what they see. Llama there has a shifting in all the dimensions as my weirdmageddon had unknowingly weaken magical barriers everywhere. I didn't think this would happen and now I need to help fix it or my home and friends will die. There is a being so powerful, it forced my family and I had united long ago to lock it away. Should it be freed we won't be able to lock it away again as I killed my family and I saw what this being can do. He must have been summoned by someone in Gravity Falls and seeing what that woman had said to you, he is gathering all the other zodiac signs and using them to free himself. You must get back to the falls and stop them or we will all die."

Bill vanished and Pacifica was left alone, there was no circus and no woman. Pacifica stared at her ring which flashed black for a moment before changing back to blue.

"We have to get back to Gravity Falls before it's too late."


	5. Chapter 5

GRAVITY FALLS IN THE CROSSFIRE! A HUNTER'S PREY!

Pacifica was resting against a tree, sweating and scared. A swooshing sound came toward her and she jumped to the ground, avoiding several strange needles implanting themselves into the tree.

"It's over Ms. Northwest, I win!"

. . .

 _Two hours earlier…_ Pacifica was rushing back to Gravity Falls by taking every shortcut she could. However, no matter how fast she was the Falls were still days away and Bill mentioned the time limit every time she tried sleeping. If they didn't stop Dipper, Mabel, and the others than something bad would happen. She had tried calling them, but every time it seemed like something was blocking her from doing so. Even now it said her phone had no service.

Pacifica stopped to catch her breath and scorned her small lungs. "Come on, I have to keep going! Not only is Dipper counting on me, but the whole world if Bill is telling the truth. Gobby how are you doing up there?" She checked under her hat to find her little friend was still shivering, he had been too afraid to come out since they entered the woods.

Gobby loudly yipped and bit Pacifica's ear, stopping her from walking into a falling tree's path. "Damn I have to be more careful or I won't be in one piece to save the world. Thanks Gobby, you saved me big time." Gobby rolled down from her head and to her hand, where he nugged the ring. The ring she had gotten from the fortune teller was half blue and half black. Suddenly the black began filling the ring and Pacifica jumped to the right, just as a tree branch swung down where she just was. The blue filled the ring again to show she was in no danger.

"I see now. We're not alone in these woods and the ring is telling me that if this thing gets what it wants, it's all over. I can't tell where this thing is, maybe the journal knows something." Pacifica ran the direction she was heading and pulled out journal 4. "Okay okay, Goblin? No. Alien? Unlikely. Bloblets? This is useless I can't think like this! I need to clear my head."

"Allow meee to help with help you with that Northwessst!" Pacifica turned and swung the large book at the voice next to her, the creature stopped it with one hand. "How niceee to finally see those eyes up closeee. This book is wanted by my bosss." The creature was snake-like and a dark green in color. It had long thin legs that made almost no noise, and it's arms were also thin but very strong. Strips of many different clothes were hanging from its body, but it's worse feature were the sickening yellow eyes. The creature knocked Pacifica off her feet and took the journal.

"What are you? Why are you doing this to me? That is mine and I have to get back to Gravity Falls!"

The creature smirked and pointed to itself, adding a little bow. "I am a Skulker or one of the snake hunters, my name is Rever. According to your little book here, this Stanford Pines had actually captured and dissected one of my own. After finishing with you, I may visit him."

"Who hired you to chase me?"

"Well someone quietly hired me, but who hired him were just a pair of sad hurting parents. They just want their rebellious daughter back to the safety of her home."

While he explained all that, Pacifica grabbed a branch and hit him hard in the groin, causing him to drop the journal. She grabbed it and ran, leaving him cursing in a heap. _How the hell could they send a monster after me?! Is protecting their precious reputation worth all this?!_

She slid and hid behind a tree as the softest sound of crushing leaves was approaching fast. "Come out come out wherever you are Goldilocks. My orders are to bring you back alive, they didn't say in one piece!"

Pacifica quietly checked the book and found his species. The only near weakness they had was towards fire, but there wasn't any around and Pacifica's parents never took her camping. She put the book away and found the gold knuckles that Stan had given her. She put them on just as Gobby made a loud noise, signaling danger!

Pacifica began running again, listening to whenever Gobby would make a loud noise and moving to avoid whatever Rever was attacking with. His voice came from the trees and was taunting her with promises of pain. He jumped down in front of her, kicking her to the ground. He threw needles at her as she was recovering, luckily Gobby was able to hop in front of them. They bounced off and Gobby jumped onto Rever's face, biting him as hard as he could.

He screamed and threw the little rock at another stone. "You stupid little creature! You hurt me! I'll ground you into dust myself!"

Pacifica ran up to Gobby and punched Rever with the gold knuckles, buying enough time to get Gobby and run. She ran and ran, until she was forced to rest against a tree. Gobby made a noise and she jumped to the ground, dodging several more needles. Rever dropped in front of them, preparing to slash at them with his long sharp claws. "It's over Ms. Northwest, I always win!"

Pacifica flinched, but found that everything had frozen in place. Bill Cipher flew in, stared at the position Pacifica was in, and whistled. "Damn Llama you sure can pick your fights, next time pick one you can win. Well I can't very well let your mission end here, so why don't I help you out?" Bill said as he stretched out his hand and it became enveloped in sapphire flames.

"What would you get out of this deal?"

"Consider it on the house, for helping me fix the little problem I caused. So do we have a deal?"

"I have no real choice do I? Any funny business and you're done Cipher, remember that." She shook his hand and felt her control leave. From that moment she was an observer.

. . .

Rever's hand was grabbed and stopped in it's place by Pacifica, and she proceeded to break it. Rever screamed in pain and held his hand. He looked at the girl as she stood and began to chuckle. She looked as though she was testing her body, and when he saw her eyes he realized what happened. They were a madness filled gold.

"Oh my gosh...Bill Cipher! You're supposed to be dead, every creature knows you were killed when weirdmageddon fell and the Pine family finished you off!"

"Don't believe everything you hear, now do try and make this fun for me!" Rever ran away as fast as he could, but he heard that voice chasing him. "You honestly thought you were the monster here, how sad. Time to learn your place, you're only just a lad!" Rever began to panic at every shadow as the gold eyes seemed everywhere. "Taken a thousand lives have you? A common boogeyman you are it's true. Let's see if you're all just bark and no fight!" Rever screamed and looked around to see those eyes everywhere. "Cowards like you always run alluded take flight!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU DEMON!" Rever suddenly felt a sharp pain in his gut and looked down to see that Bill had tied his own needles to the gold knuckles and stabbed him with them. Rever held his bleeding chest and fell to his knees as the paralyzing agent he put on the needles took effect. Bill smirked and prepared to finish him off, but Pacifica held his fist back.

"It's over Bill, he's done! We can't waste anymore time! The deal is done!" Bill sighed and began walking away, allowing Pacifica to get back control.

"Bloodlust is in every creature girl, even you. I gave into mine a long time ago, if you want to save your world and friends then you might have to embrace yours."

Pacifica shook her ear and checked how Gobby was, after making sure he was okay she put him in her hat. "Okay next stop Gravity Falls!"

. . .

Gideon had just gotten the last of the unicorn hair he needed and put and connected it to the first strand he had sat down. "Now this will make sure that Cipher can never enter town again!" He smiled as a blue force field surrounded the entire town of Gravity Falls...


	6. Chapter 6

THE CIPHER'S ANGER! A WARNING IGNORED!

(I am so sorry this is sooooo late, college started, my laptop is broken, and I had writer's block so that really killed my grove for this and my other stories, but I hope this small chapter can show you all I am still trying. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

Dipper and Mabel were packing for the long trip back to Gravity Falls, their parents were called by the president, who demanded the twins be taken to the little town. While the family was getting into their car, a helicopter bearing the Northwest logo landed nearby and a disgusted- looking Preston Northwest stepped off. Dipper grew angry at the sight of the conceited jerk that he believed was to blame for Pacifica disappearing, but before he could yell at him, Grunkle Stan and Ford stepped off also.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford! We missed you!" Dipper and Mabel shouted as they rushed to their Grunkles and hugged them, but the sweet reunion was broken when Preston snorted in disgust and loudly cleared his throat.

"Yes yes just sweet, but now that you have the brats back, we need to start on the matter at hand." Stan gritted his teeth and Ford just nodded, but also had a angered look on his face.

"Hey wait, what's going on here?" Mabel asked.

"Is it Bill? Is he back?" Dipper questioned also.

Ford and Stan said they would explain in the helicopter, but before they left Mabel and Dipper hugged their parents. Both parents grabbed one of the Stan twins and whispered in their ears. "Keep your eye on that man, he doesn't seem right. You two keep our kids safe, before he passed away, my dad told us all he ever wanted was to get to know his family. You two never gave him that chance, but we know that if you were any ounce the man he was, you will take care of them just fine."

Both Stans were hurt by their words of never really paying attention to their little brother, with Stanley always committing crimes and not wanting his brother to be the same, and with Stanford never seeing anyone after discovering Gravity Falls. They were right, so much had happened between them that they let that overshadow the one person in their family that went out of their way to get to know them. They both nodded and got onto the helicopter as it began to rise. The first five minutes of the ride was spent in silence and while Mabel could let the adults have their thinking time, five minutes was asking for a lot from the hyper girl.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford! You never told us what was going on!" Mabel said with a pout and an annoyed expression. They both snapped back to reality and decided to explain.

"It seems that since we were able to get Stan's mind fixed after weirdmageddon, that may have somehow also allowed Bill Cipher to return in some way. He is not in the physical world yet, but something is triggering weirdness all around the globe." Ford explained before his brother began to talk.

"This nut job," Stan began, pointing at Preston. "Actually sent the government out after us and we are rebuilding that dumb portal Ford built, so we can go to Cipher's dimension. There maybe someone there with the power to finish off that demon once and for all."

Dipper nodded, eager for adventure since they left the little town, but he questioned why they needed him and Mabel for this. Ford explained that he wanted to have the zodiac signs, just in case they were needed. Dipper glared at Preston, who just glared back. "Where is Pacifica? I heard the news that she has been missing, that can't be good for business."

Preston sneered at the boy and waved him off. "After you two brought her down to your level, she ran off to _find herself_ or what has you."

Dipper stood up, but Mabel put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "We brought down to our level?! After the years of abuse you forced on her?! I'm happy she finally got away from you! I would have thought that you would have learned some manners after what Bill did to you, but I suppose someone like you never learns."

Preston looked ready to retort, but stopped when he saw the glares of the Stan twins. He would feel much safer were they not five hundred feet above ground.

. . .

Robby ran to the Mystery Shack after hearing the voicemail left from Wendy saying that she need him to get there fast. Wendy was not one to be overly serious, so if she needed him to get there fast then the only reason Robby could think of was it had to do with Cipher. Robby shivered at the memory of being captured and turned to stone, nightmares of the one eyed demon turning him into a flag resurfaced and nearly made him turn and run away. However this time they will be ready to fight and things will be different.

Robby arrived at the shack and was immediately grabbed by the government agents there. They walked him to where Soos, Wendy, and Old Man Mcgucket were standing and let him go. Robby fixed his hoodie and glared at the agents, before looking at the others. "What's going on here? Why did you call me?"

Wendy was reading a magazine and answered him. "From what I heard, there has been things happening everywhere since weirdmageddon and I think the government wants the zodiac signs here."

Robby crossed his arms and sighed looking around. "So the pines are coming back? Even with them we still need Northwest and Gleeful, and I heard the rumors that Northwest is gone."

Before anyone could answer, Gideon Gleeful entered handcuffed with the agents behind him. They tossed him to the group with the key to the cuffs, as the others helped Gideon, the agent rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I'm here babysitting you all when there are real troubles out there, all this talk of demons and monsters is just stupid."

They ignored the man and uncuffed Gideon, who threatened to curse him. The agent walked away as the group went back to killing time, but an hour later the Pines family and Preston Northwest entered. "Okay it's good to see you all here, but I hate to ask you all to put yourselves in risk when you don't have to. We are going to Bill's home and find the one who can fully destroy him once and for all. After Bill and his influence is gone, hopefully the world will heal from this wave of weirdness that has been spreading. If you all are ready to put this behind us for good, I hope you will come." Ford gave his speech and left with Mcgucket to finish the portal that the agents were making with their blueprints.

DIpper looked around and noticed that they were still missing Pacifica, but Mabel smiled at him. "Hey Bro Bro, don't worry about her. If I know Pacifica then she's just fashionably late. She'll be here."

Dipper looked at the portal as it began to glow with blue energy. "I hope you're right Mabel. I really do"

. . .

Pacifica was running toward her hometown, but she was still a good thirty minutes away when Bill Cipher appeared in her mind again. Growing used to the demon's antics, she just continued to run as they spoke to each other.

"So Llama, you understand the plan right?"

"Yeah yeah, get to the portal, stop the others from awakening your enemy, destroy the portal, and find a way to get rid of you." Gobby chirped under Pacifica's hat, which she guessed was a laugh. Cipher rolled his eye and floated next the the girl, ready to get back to the falls. As they neared the town, small bursts of energy were occurring making then float and fall.

"IQ is almost done with the portal, they must be under that old shack. I feel a strong ancient power, the other zodiac signs must be together as well."

"Dipper and Mabel are back? Are they being controlled by the enemy? Mr. Pines and the others are smart enough to not do things without thinking them through."

"Someone near them is allowing themselves to be controlled, but I can't tell who. As for the others, they aren't thinking. After what I did with weirdmageddon you can understand that anything to do with me won't be taken lightly. IQ, Stanley, Shooting Star, and Pine Tree would be blinded by their hate for me and the others by their fear."

"Which they are right to feel, after all you turned us into flags and everyone we ever cared about into stone. I see it! Gravity Falls! The Mystery Shack is nearby!"

. . .

Dipper and the others were standing in front of the president of the United States, he was sending several soldiers with them for protection. He deemed them as heroes and saluted them as the portal was finally finished and they were getting ready to enter it, but right then they heard a familiar voice. They ran outside and saw Pacifica running toward them, causing Dipper to innerly cheer. He thought she looked good for someone who has been missing lately, but as she got nearer, one of the blue shield activated and threw her back.

"What the hell? I'm not near the shack!" Pacifica said as she got up and knocked on the shield.

Gideon walked towards her, looking confused. "This was the portal I made over Gravity Falls to protect it from Cipher, it should only affect him."

Ford and Dipper approached, looking at her in shock and dismay. "Pacifica have you been interacting with Bill?"

Pacifica turned from their gaze, telling them all they needed to know. "I know this looks bad, but we need to listen to him. Something worst is on the other side of that portal, please you have to hear him out!"

The others all walked toward her, each with their reasons to not trust Cipher.

"He turned me and my parents to stone!"

"He made me dance for hours!

"Because of him, I lost my mind!"

"He nearly got rid of Mr. Pines!"

"I'm sorry Pacifica, I spent enough time with Bill to know that he never helps anyone but himself." Ford said as he and most of the others turned toward the portal, causing Bill to make a drastic action.

Pacifica's eyes turned gold and she slammed her fists against the shield. "You fools! You'll doom every dimension if you don't listen to me! Don't you dare wake that thing up, or so help me I swear I'll-" Bill's rant was stopped when Mabel punched Pacifica's body in the stomach. She looked shocked at her actions and covered her mouth in regret.

"I'm so sorry Pacifica, but I couldn't take seeing Bill take your voice. You're one of my close friends and I promise we'll get rid of Bill. Grunkle Ford and Dipper will find a way." Mabel ran inside the shack in tears at having to hit a friend. The others joined her until only Dipper was there.

Pacifica looked up, her eyes back to their normal color, and saw Dipper sadly shakes his head and turns."Dipper… please… you have to trust me…"

"I trust you Pacifica, but I can't trust Bill. I'll save you and get rid of him I promise." Dipper said as he joined the others.

"Who is going to save you?" Pacifica whispered and lowered her head as Bill made himself appear, looking depressed and angry. Pacifica dumped out her book bag, hoping for anything that could help them.

"It's over Llama, nothing can break one of these shields and the others will get there before we can."

"There has to be something I know it!"

"It's over Cipher." Preston Northwest stated as he looked down at his daughter with a red tint to his eyes. "Soon this world and all others will be mine again, and this time all the ones able to beat me are gone thanks to you. Now I also have all the zodiac signs, well all except for you. But don't worry yourselves Llama, after they are gone you won't have the power to save anyone!" Preston laughed and walked away, leaving Bill and Pacifica helpless.

The two had given up, their allies gone and in danger, the worst demon in the universe about to escape, and being this close and no way to stop it. Pacifica took off the pine tree hat and hugged it, scared for her friends. Gobby jumped off her head and, after failing to make her smile, started playing with Journal 4. The little rock monster opened the book and messed with the pages, eventually finding a page it liked. Pacifica looked up and noticed the word _origin_. She read the page and grabbed Gobby, hugging him close and calling him a genius. Bill asked what was she doing and Pacifica grabbed the demon by the hat, running off toward the cliffs just outside of Gravity Falls.

"I found a way to get in!"


	7. Chapter 7

OLD SECRETS AND NEW THEORIES! ENTER THE CIPHER'S HOME!

Pacifica was running towards the outskirts of Gravity Falls and looking at journal four. Soon she stopped and Bill took this as an opportunity to question her on her plan to get past the force field even his magic couldn't break.

"Hey Llama! Want to tell me how we are going to stop your friends from ending the universe?"

Pacifica showed him the page Gobby had found and it showed the location of a flying saucer outside of Gravity Falls. "According to Dipper and Ford's research this flying saucer could be why the town has it's strangeness, but that isn't what we're here for. I remember once that Dipper and Ford had flown a weird silver machine that must have came out of the saucer. If my guess is right, we maybe able to get inside it and fly through the force field with no problem."

"What if your plan fails?"

Pacifica walked on the hill where she found a outline of a square opening. "Then I get flattened against the field and die, you will have to watch as they awaken ancient evil, and the universe is destroyed. No pressure, now do me a favor and open this hatch up." Bill did as she asked and with some help from the one-eyed dorito, she landed safely inside the ship's interior. "Man, they really stripped this place apart. Now where would the escape ships be hiding?"

Bill floated by her head. "So this is place was how Sixer was getting all those materials, I wonder just what beings made it. Strange, I don't recognize any of this technology from the universes I visited."

"According to the journal, Mr. Pine believes this to be the most likely start of the weirdness that surrounds Gravity Falls. A lot of these things kinda resemble that power drive that had Ford's name on it, I wonder if he used this technology to make it.

"As interesting as all these theories are Llama we are on a rapidly decreasing deadline. Just be careful not to start up any-" Pacifica unknowingly stepped on a square that acted as a power switch. "Traps. You really are the adventuring genius you know?"

Pacifica began to run as something was approaching quickly. "Oh shut up Bill!" She ran and saw that the thing chasing her was a great silver sphere with a red triangle on it. "What the hell is that thing?" She looked through the book as Bill scoffed.

"Let me just save us some time and finish off this thing." Pacifica sighed and allowed Bill to take control of her body. "Okay let's play ball!" The balls stopped and scanned Pacifica.

"SUBJECT IDENTIFIED AS A CIPHER FROM THE SECOND DIMENSION! THREAT LEVEL FOUR! ACTIVATING PULSE CORE!" Bill stared at the thing in surprise, until he realized he had just been insulted.

"Level four threat? That better be the highest level or I'll be so pissed! I am the baddest thing you will ever see!" Bill ended his mini rant to dodge as they attempted to shoot electricity at him. He dove under one and tried to punch through it, but his fist couldn't break through and he rubbed it. "I don't know what you're made of but you're starting to annoy me and you like that." Bill dug in Pacifica's bag and cut his hand on something, cursing he pulled out the knife that Parry had given her. He finally came up with a plan and allowed himself to be captured by the sphere. They took him to a ship and settled itself in, while it was beginning to power up a huge explosion rattled the entire spaceship.

"What was that Bill?!" Pacifica said in her mind.

"Sixer and the others must have gone through the portal, we can't waste anymore time." Bill started to kick and punch everything causing the machine to hurry its departure and blast out like a rocket. Bill took a moment to get used to the speed and pulled out the blade, after aiming and putting all his power into it, he stabbed the blade into the sphere's triangle eye. It stuttered and began to spark as they fell toward the first force field and the Mystery Shack. "Please work damn it!" The field glowed, but the ship slid right through and Bill cheered. "I did it!"

Pacifica rolled her eyes. "Yeah you sure did, but now we are gonna smash right into the shack!" Bill didn't think about how vulnerable this body was and cursed as they hit like a bomb, smashing into the basement and leaving Soo's Grandma seating in a ruined living room watching her tv.

"Oh kids these days with their destruction, nice to see them having fun."

. . .

A few minutes later, Pacifica opened her eyes and groaned from the aching all around her body, her vision was fuzzy and tinted red from the blood trickling from a wound on her head. The sphere opened when they crashed, but it left her with the pain of facing gravity. She crawled and found herself in the lab under the shack, the portal was on and glowing a deep blue.

"Llama wait! Say that we are too late and they have already woken the monster, if we shut the portal down from this side maybe he won't come."

Pacifica felt her heart freeze at the suggestion. "Are you saying that I should let them die? I didn't come this far just to let them die Bill! We came to save them and the world and that's what we are going to do no matter what."

Bill went silent and then shouted. "Pacifica look out!" she turned just as her father's hands clamped firmly around her throat and lifted off her feet.

"Ahh the last of the zodiac, how rude of you to take your time. I suppose I can forgive you this one time as you and that fool cipher should get there just in time to see my glorious return to power. I heard of what you've been doing and I must say that I am excited to face you in my own body and tear you and your little friends apart." Preston walked her to the portal and Pacifica could feel the portal pulling her toward it, she reached toward her father and begged.

"Daddy, this isn't you… please resist him…"

For the barest of moments it seemed to work, but the red tint returned to his eyes and he smiled. "Nice try little one, but your selfish father is fully mine and soon all beings will be just like him. Oh and cipher, I look forward to making you watch everything burn and turn into nothing and only when the multiverse is dead will you be allowed to die." Gobby rolled under the hat and bit the man's hand, noticing that he was wasting their time and causing him to let them go. Preston watched as they vanished and he looked at his bleeding hand. "Let the fun begin now." He held his hand out to the portal and as he closed his hand, the portal was crushed and shut off.

. . .

Pacifica was sent sprawling on her back from the portal and soon it shut off. She stood and noticed her body felt strange, after wiping the dust off her clothes, she found herself in a desert and in the distance was a town on fire. "Bill I think we were too late…" Bill appeared and rolled his eye.

"No, that is just how the city normally looks. Come on we have to hurry and be careful, my friends and other monsters roam around and we don't have the time to kill them all."

"Which building houses the demon?"

"Trust me Llama, head towards the city and you'll know it when you see it. Hear all those screams? I must say it feels so good to be home after so long."

. . .

Dipper felt terrible, but this mission wasn't about him and he was needed if they were gonna free the one who can help them kill Bill. Hopefully he was strong enough to save Pacifica also. How could he have left her behind without saying anything? She begged for his help and when it came down to the wire, he turned away from her. No, that wasn't Pacifica. It was Bill doing all this to her and he was doing what was needed, but if that's true why does he feel like they are doing something wrong.

"Hey Grunkle Ford, can I ask you something?"

Ford noticed the boy's tone and gave them distance from the others. "Is this about the Northwest girl? I know it was hard for you and Mabel to turn away a friend, but Bill took control of her because he knew that it would unhinge all of us. I promise that once this is over, I'll personally make sure Bill can never threaten our family or friends again."

"What if Bill is right? What if this is all one big mistake?! We could be dooming the entire universe and wouldn't even know it… we would be dooming her for trying to save us…"

Ford put a hand on Dipper's shoulder and smiled at him. "Hey don't go losing hope okay? You never believed in Bill when he said he was going to take over the world or when he nearly made Mabel turn against you, so don't trust his words now. We will save the world because we have to, no one else can. If you lose your nerve, look at those with you and see why you're here."

Dipper nodded and caught up with the others, feeling a bit better. Mabel stepped out from a rock and looked unsure as she followed behind the others. They arrived at the burning city to see some of the monsters that had invaded Gravity Falls, such as 8 Ball, Keyhole, Teeth, and Xanthar, all beating on a smaller monster for fun. Wendy twirled her ancestor's ax to not lash out at the monsters that once took her family, while Robbie and Gideon had a flashback to being captured by those monsters and shivered. With Ford leading the way, they snuck pass them towards the largest structure in town.

"Umm Grunkle Ford, how are you sure that we are heading for the right place?" Dipper asked, feeling anxious at being so close to Bill's home.

"Simple Dipper, it's the tallest building and Bill would never let anyone be better than him."

"Is that all the evidence you have?"

"Of course not. I've been here before when I was lost for all those years looking for parts for my Quantum destabilizer, after making sure Bill was distracted by the group of bandits I was traveling with, I broke in and stole a special crystal that powered the weapon. I barely escaped unnoticed."

As they arrived in the castle, the voice whispered in their minds to get to the lowest level of the tower. Dipper felt a tug on his shirt and turned to see Mabel with her hair covering her eyes.

"Mabel? Is something wrong?"

"Can we talk in the back?" Dipper nodded and they put a distance to talk more privately. "Dipper, I'm scared that Pacifica may have been right… what if this is all wrong? I know Bill came back because I brought back Grunkle Stan's memories and I couldn't let go. I never wanted to hurt my friends and I-"

"Whoa whoa, remember that wasn't Pacifica. Bill was using her and what you did wasn't your fault, I know Pacifica wouldn't want her mouth being used like that. As for Stan, you saved our uncle when we all gave up on him. Your belief saved him and once we beat Bill for good, I promise that we'll both make it up to her. Awkward sibling hug?" Dipper opened his arms to her.

Mabel smiled a bit and opened her arms. "Awkward sibling hug." Before they could embrace, a loud screeching started and Ford shouted at all of them.

"They know we're here! Run and don't look back! I can hold them off for a bit, but all you have to do is release the one who can beat Bill!"

Dipper and Mabel tried to stay with him, but were grabbed by Stan and after sharing a glance and nod with his brother he ran with them. "Don't be a hero Poindexter! If you lose now I'll punch you out myself!" Ford smiled and pulled out two magnet guns, ready to fight.

. . .

Pacifica was finally arriving at the city and took a moment to rest. "Llama we don't have the time for this, if we don't hurry they will release him! I can't talk to my friends because I lost my physical form back in Gravity Falls and it will take too long to convince them it's me."

"I know, but I'm tired and even if we catch up to them how am I supposed to stop them?" Bill didn't think of that and cursed to himself, but a moment later he chuckled. "What?"

"Let's use my friends stupidity against them. I think it's time to have some fun, the cipher way.


End file.
